


Boudoir Photos

by Iocane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, No Touching, Photography, Photography AU, Stockings, Teasing, boudoir photos, oodles of UST, plenty of UST though, they just met an hour ago, they're not a couple, well almost no touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Poe has decided to get some boudoir photos.  Finn is the photographer.





	

Poe checked himself in the mirror one last time. Simple white lacy panties that encased his cock just right. Thigh high stockings clung to his smooth legs. He toyed with his treasure trail, wondering if he should have shaved it. He'd shaved his legs because the stockings looked much better against smooth skin than with his hair bunched up in it. Delicate silver hoops glittered at his nipples. He'd also considered changing them for something fancier but he figured the panties would be enough 'fancy' for now. It was a rustle from the other side if the divider that finally had him stepping out from behind the divider at the photography studio.

Finn was bent over the bed, tugging the covers and pillows into place. Poe cleared his throat and he straightened. This would be the first time someone he wasn't sleeping with saw him in his lingerie.

"Wow," Finn said, giving Poe a look that made him feel warm all over. "Uhm, I was thinking we could start on the chair," He finally said, clearing his throat. 

"Is the seat really …?" Poe took a breath and strode across to the vanity chair. "It's really heart shaped," Poe chuckled. In any other situation it would be hopelessly tacky. White wicker with hearts everywhere, pink velvety cushions on the seat and back. But in here, right now, it worked.

"If anyone notices it's heart shaped in the pictures, I'm not doing my job right," Finn said. He crossed the room to don his camera, hanging it around his neck. "Normally, I start with the subject sitting normally, then either kneeling or straddling," he said as he turned around.

As Poe sat, he realized the chair was a bit small. He wondered if it was meant to be that way or was he just a bit broader than his usual subject. He gingerly leaned back, appreciating Finn taking his time to adjust the camera and not fuss at him for taking too long. "Do you do a lot of guys?" he asked when the back took his weight easily. Small but sturdy. Alright.

Finn gave him a look that was briefly wicked before it turned professional. "I'm assuming you mean male boudoir subjects," his deep voice finally asked.

Poe blushed slightly as he wiggled to get comfortable, legs falling apart a bit. "Yeah, that's what I mean." He didn't feel very sexy right now. Though in spite of his unease earlier, he didn't feel very uncomfortable, either. When Finn glanced at him again, he felt … assessed. Finn looked at him more thoroughly than most of his lovers ever had, and he tried to remind himself that Finn was a professional.

"You look gorgeous, by the way," Finn said softly, holding the camera.

Those soft, almost shy words had Poe flush and he took a slow breath, lips in a slight, shy smile. He heard the faint whrrclick of a shutter and it actually made him smile. "Cheeky," he said, realizing what Finn had done - and that it had worked.

Finn's laugh was soft but rich. "It worked, and it's true," he added. 

The photographer took a few more pictures and Poe's eyes fell half closed. He knew it gave him a bedroom eyes look but mostly he was letting himself appreciate the way Finn looked in those jeans. Especially when he crouched. Poe felt himself start to get a little hard. His first instinct was to close his legs. He actually began to, then he took a breath and parted them a bit.

"Very good," Finn whispered and Poe wasn't even sure he was meant to have heard it. He took a few more pictures, then straightened. "Can you reach back, take hold of the back of the chair, arch your chest out a bit? Like you're showing someone your jewelry," he said. 

It took Poe a few moments to work out the most comfortable way to accommodate Finn's request. He finally did, his hands curled around the seat, shoulders back, he tried sucking in his soft belly but gave up after half a breath. It didn't overhang his panties, and anyone who would be seeing this would know he had a slight paunch anyway. "You know, you never answered my question, about other … male boudoir subjects," Poe said, hoping Finn didn't mind talking during the shoot. He didn't think he would, but he'd only known the man for an hour.

"Oh. Uhm. Some. Even so, most of the time it's still done with a … very female bent to it," he explained. 

Poe knew that wasn't Finn's pushing an agenda. Most of the time they'd spent since he'd come here had been discussing exactly what Poe had wanted. What he'd wanted to say, why he'd wanted to say it. He hadn't even known beyond 'something he'd always wanted to do' but with Finn's help and questions he had a much better idea.

"Meaning … No excess hair, no air force tattoos, no five o'clock shadow?" Poe speculated. The tattoo in question was a stylized set of air force wings on either shoulder, with his rank at the time of his discharge under them.

"I've had a few tattoos on the men I photograph for this, but they've all been tramp stamps. But basically, yeah," Finn said as he took a few more pictures. "So you're a nice challenge, I'm enjoying it."

"So am I," Poe said and he was. Maybe more than he should be. He'd have to adjust his dick soon. Thankfully Finn asked him to turn around on the chair. "I'd rather not kneel," he admitted as he stood, working his shoulders for a minute. 

"That's fine," he said, adjusting the lights a teensy bit. "Usually it's to make the subject's ass look bigger and rounder."

"Not something I need help with, yeah," Poe laughed as he straddled the seat. He shimmied back a little, and folded his arms across the top of the chair back. He reached down to adjust the lay of his cock, freezing when Finn spoke. 

"Hold right there for a second," There were a few shutter clicks and Poe felt himself thicken a bit further in his hand. His face went red and he knew the back of his neck was darkening and lowered his head, eyes closed.

"Jesus," Finn whispered, and Poe *knew* he wasn't meant to have heard it. "Sorry if I barked," Finn said more loudly after a few more shots. "The light hit your ink just right and I wanted to get a few shots of it. And you looked… very enticing," he added, his voice a bit softer.

"Thank you," Poe murmured. He straightened up, giving his curls a shake and letting his head fall back. He knew he had a round ass - slappable, so he'd been told. Of course no one had really wanted to make good on that, more's the pity. In fact, his submissiveness was something he'd wanted to hint at in this shoot. No actual bondage pictures, though if he wanted *that* Finn could give him a name. But the … suggestion of it was different. "What's the most interesting boudoir set you've done?" he asked, needing to be let out of his own head for a minute. And, if he was honest with himself, wanting to hear Finn's rich voice some more.

"A seventy eight year old woman, doing a set for her fiftieth anniversary," there was no mistaking the fondness and admiration in his voice.

"Seventy … That must have been … challenging," he mused, shaking his head.

"Can you cross your hands behind your back?" Finn said. 

Poe did so, adjusting his seat on the chair and sitting up. He almost had them at parade rest, but instead he simply held them crossed at the wrists, hands relaxed, fingers slightly curled. He could feel the very edge of his panties under his fingers.

"Honestly, it was a lot easier with her than it is with some," Finn said as he took pictures, never seeming to entirely stop. "We did the whole thing with a lot of gold edging, and yellow roses. Both symbols of fiftieth anniversaries."

"So you actually used gold, and yellow roses, didn't do it in post production?" Poe asked. One hand slowly curled and relaxed and he rolled his hips slightly to ease a tiny spot of growing tension. There was a brief pause in the photos and he wondered if Finn was stopping while he got comfortable or if he'd just … stopped to take in the view.

"I find it's more effective to do things in the moment than to adjust too much in post. I got a note from her later, apparently her husband had really, really appreciated the work we'd done," Finn finally resumed talking - and photographing.

"That's good. You do seem to do very good work so far," Poe said with a soft smile, turning to take a look at the young photographer. Unless Poe was mistaken he'd certainly had an effect on the other man. Finn's jeans were a bit more filled out in the front than they had been, and he didn't think it was the light. "Done with the chair?"

"Actually, there's one thing I was gonna ask," Finn admitted. "Can you push the back of your panties down, just about two inches?"

Poe reached back, figuring out what two inches would do. "Yeah, yeah that's …" He slid his thumbs under the waistband and slowly eased the material down until it just showed the top of his crack. "That, or a little more?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder, fully aware of how coquettish he looked.

"Little more," Finn half whispered, though he took a few pictures, and more as Poe continued to ease the material down. Not too far, Finn said actual nudity wasn't usually kosher but teasing, hints, little bits like this were fine. 

When Poe was done, slid his fingers down over his ass, making sure the material wasn't sitting strangely. He moved slowly, slower than he needed to, and he could hear Finn's camera working. Rapid shutter clicks, three or four in a heartbeat. Regular ones, and the faint - very faint - whrr of a lens being adjusted. When his panties were settled, he spread his fingers out. His back arched and he let his head fall back again as he slid his hands up from his ass to the small of his back.

Something about Finn, or maybe just being seen and photographed, was making Poe want to show off. It made him feel sensual in a way he didn't usually get to feel. Not even when he had a lover. To his embarrassment, he was now fully hard and even leaking a bit. And now he'd have to turn and let Finn see it.

"I think we're done with the chair for now," Finn finally said, clearing his throat. Poe thought he sounded just a bit strained. 

He pushed his ass back and slid off the chair, once again working his arms and shoulders loose as he turned. Yes. Yes, he'd definitely had an effect on Finn. 

"Bed, now?" Poe asked, giving his lips a lightening tick lick.

"Yeah, just, uhm … sit on the edge, get comfortable, I'll take a few and then we'll … go from there," he said, his voice a bit more hoarse than earlier. 

Poe was glad Finn didn't seem to have certain established things that Must Happen, he seemed to be all about simply observing, and letting the subject behave naturally. Since these were supposed to showcase Poe, and Poe was definitely at ease now, he let his hips sway as he strode over to the bed. He was pretty sure he didn't imagine the tell-tale shutter sounds.

He lifted one leg, his knee resting on the bed, turning sideways. Something on the bedside table caught his eye and he reached for it. More shutter clicks as he picked up a length of white ribbon, fairly narrow. It was flat but patterned like rope. "Don't have any actual rope?" He asked, still looking down at the ribbon in his hands.

"Only black, it wouldn't go well with what you have on," Finn said from beside him.

"Pity, still, it looks good," He recoiled the ribbon and set it aside before he turned and sat properly on the bed. Unlike the chair, this time his legs parted easily. It might have helped the he imagined Finn stepping between them. And fuck if he didn't almost.

Camera in hand, Poe leaned back, arms bracing himself up as Finn stepped close, taking a few pictures of him as if from above. Poe tilted his head to one side, as if offering his neck to the other man. 

Finn held the camera up for a few moments, but only one picture was taken, at the very start. He lowered it after a moment. Poe's pulse raced when Finn reached for him. Strong fingers ghosted over his skin, then into his hair. Poe's eyes half closed, then Finn's hand came away. Poe felt the brush of a curl against his neck, and a few more near his face from the movement of Finn's hand.

When the other man stepped back, Poe was achingly hard, definately leaking and panting softly. He could still feel - or convince himself he felt - the warmth of Finn's leg not quite touching his thigh as he leaned in.

Poe's eyes were dark when he opened them, watching Finn and his camera through his lashes. He shifted his weight to one arm, his other moving to his chest. First he wrapped it around himself, caressing the part of his neck Finn had almost touched. Then he drew his hand down over his collarbone. The camera never stopped clicking as he toyed with one nipple. Then the other, making sure both were tight peaks in the suddenly too-warm room.

He licked his lips again, eyes drifting over Finn's form as his hand slid down over his soft belly. Rough fingers stroked his treasure trail, then ghosted along the edge of his panties. God he wanted to touch himself. He wanted to stroke himself off, let Finn photography *that.* But he didn't. He took a slow breath and let his hand curl around the lace clad erection. He squeezed his balls gently, letting out a soft moan and watching Finn have to reach down and adjust himself.

Two fingers took hold of his panties and he tugged a little, giving his cock a hint more room. Then, deciding that if Finn didn't like it he could damn well tell him to stop, Poe slid his finger along his hip - gathering up the slick precome that rested there. Finn didn't even bother raising the camera this time as he watched Poe suck his finger clean.

Only at the last second, when Poe had the finger almost out of his mouth did Finn raise the camera, but even then he didn't take any pictures. It was almost like he was trying to hide behind it.

Poe sat up straighter, his hands moving to his knees. Finally the shutter began again. He caressed his inner thighs, hands moving slowly as he pushed his legs apart. Up onto his toes to emphasize his calves. His rough hands framed his erection in the lace for a moment, then slid up his stomach. Again he teased his nipples. One hand slid up his neck and into his hair. His other pressed two fingers into his mouth and he sucked gently. His eyes fell closed and he let himself wonder what Finn would taste like. That actually made him moan, the quiet noise loud in the nearly silent room.

"Poe," Finn rasped and Poe forced his eyes open.

Wet fingers slid from Poe's mouth "Yes?" He whispered. He wondered if Finn would try to keep this professional and almost hoped he did. He'd never slept with someone an hour after meeting, and he didn't want this to be the first time. But no one else had gotten him this worked up without hardly touching him. 

"Lie back on the bed," Finn's voice was gravelly with need, and the strain made his words harder than his earlier soft requests.

The hint of command went straight to Poe's submissive side. His head fell forward a little ahd his eyes lowered. Not in shame, but in submission. "Yes," he barely bit off the Sir as he slid back. He rolled onto his side, keeping his knees together, reaching down to adjust his cock so it wasn't trapped between his legs. Finn let the camera fall and reached for the rope like ribbon.

"Ever tie anyone up for real?" Poe asked, his own voice soft now. Still manly but quiet, with the hint of submission unmistakable. He wasn't in subspace, not really even very close to it, but in honesty he was closer than he'd been for a long time.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Finn said as he moved to the foot of the bed. His voice had a hint of sass, but there was a definite roughness to it as well. And yes, Poe did want to know, he wanted to know very badly.

Finn's hands gently took hold of Poe's feet, aligning them and he slipped the ribbon around them at the ankle. All Poe would have to do is wiggle and the material would go fall away, but the suggestion was there. The ribbon was draped in such a way as to give the illusion of Poe's ankles being wrapped multiple times. 

It was everything Poe could do not to touch himself as Finn handled his feet. His FEET. Poe didn't have a foot thing, his own or anyone else's. He liked a foot rub as much as the next guy but this wasn't even that. Maybe it was just his mindset, that must be why Finn's handling of his feet and ankles was making him so breathless. On the other hand, Poe reminded himself, he'd fucking earned it - he'd been teasing Finn since he'd been sitting in the chair, most of it deliberate.

Finn reached for a bowl on a nearby table and grabbed some rose petals, sprinkling them over Poe's feet. The red petals against the dark champagne sheets and Poe's white stockings really stood out. When the pictures began, Poe couldn't help but play into it. He very carefully straightened his feet, giving his toes that slight curl. He was half sitting up, propped on one elbow as he watched Finn. 

When Finn finish, he reached for the ribbon, holding it in one hand. The camera hung from its strap and he watched Poe with dark, hungry eyes as he carefully re-wound the ribbon. His eyes roamed over the body on the studio bed, the silk stockings, lace panties, pierced nipples. 

Poe knew he was panting, knew he was hard and leaking. His gaze almost challenging, he lifted one knee, keeping his ankles mostly together as he spread his legs, shoulders and hips rolling onto his back. Finn took more pictures and Poe drew his legs up. He pressed his thighs together and straightened his legs, crossing them at the ankle. 

"Jesus," Finn whispered as he took more pictures. He stepped away, only to come back to the side of the bed. There was a slight shift as Finn rested a knee on the bed to get more pictures of Poe, the flushed look on his face, the nipple rings glittering in the light. The way his cock strained against the lace. 

Poe lowered his legs, then drew his arms up over his head. He crossed them at the wrist suggestively and let his back arch, as if offering his whole being to Finn. And maybe he was.

Finn swallowed and stepped away. For a moment, Poe thought he might have pushed too far. Then he saw the ribbon in Finn's hand as he returned. "Got an idea for that?" Poe asked, his knees bending slightly.

"Yes," Finn all but growled. He barely touched Poe as he carefully arranged the rope. It criss crossed over his wrists, with one end left to curl against Poe's upturned palm. The other was trailed up to give the suggestion Poe was tied to the bed.

Poe was panting softly, and trying not to thrust his hips up. The lace against his erection was barely any friction but it was enough to tease. He swallowed hard and tried to sit still, not wanting to disturb Finn's handiwork.

Finn finally took up his camera again, and Poe could feel its gaze on his body like a hand. First his semi bound wrists. Then his arms. His flushed face, his bright, hungry eyes and slightly parted lips. He licked them, the wide tip of his tongue ghosting out then back in when he guessed the camera to be on them.

The camera - And Finn's - gaze slid down and Poe arched his neck, swallowing and he heard the camera shutter several times, catching his adam's apple in motion. And further down, nipples which now needed no teasing to remain tight and peaked. They almost hurt with Poe's arousal. He didn't try to suck in his stomach, instead just rolling his hips when the camera continued its journey.

Finally Finn stepped back again, his own breathing almost as ragged as Poe's was. It was nice to know Poe wasn't alone in that.

"Roll over," Finn murmured and Poe wondered if he was playing to Poe's submissive side, or if he was too worked up to use many of those pesky words.

Either way, the result was the same. Poe rolled over. He shuddered, groaning a bit as his cock was pressed against the soft bed. HIs legs spread a little and he actually ground against the bed twice before he forced himself to stop. His head hung down, his back arched as he was pushed u on his elbows. His ass quivered and his knees were bent as he tried to get himself under control. He didn't know if he was turned on or annoyed at the constant clickety click of the shutter. Probably turned on.

Recalling what FInn had asked him for previously, Poe met his eyes and reached down. Giving him plenty of time to photograph, Poe hooked his thumbs into his panties and eased them down. He didn't stop at the top of his crack, though. This time he slid them about halfway own, whimpering softly when it tugged at his erection.

"Fuck," Finn whispered but he never stopped taking the pictures. He moved closer, further back. When he moved to the foot of the bed, Poe let him photograph for a moment before arching his back up enough to lift his hips, and began to draw his legs up. His panties stayed at half mast as he moved, somehow deciding not to either slide back into place, or roll all the way down. 

When Poe's cock had finally had enough shenanigans and decided to make a break for it, both men let out gasping moans. Finn dropped his camera when he saw Poe's cock suddenly dangling between his legs. Only the fact that it was on a strap around his neck saved the several thousand dollar instrument from destruction.

Poe's hands shook as he tried to tuck himself back in. He finally had to pull his panties back up to make it work. By the end, he was as trembling, aching mess. But he didn't want to be done. He worried that this .. whatever 'this' was might be all he got with Finn, and he didn't want it to end yet.

"Ready to continue?" Finn breathed after a few moments.

This time it was Poe who couldn't manage words and he just nodded, giving his ass a little wiggle. Finn swallowed hard and took several more pictures, first from the back, and then from Poe's side. 

Poe felt him working his way up his body again. His ass twitched and clenched, his cock throbbed in protest at Poe's inattention. He licked his lips when he felt the camera continue. Ifit wouldn't have smushed his face awkwardly, he would have folded his hands against his back. As it was, they were tucked under his chest. When he felt the gaze of the camera on his face, Poe licked his lips, meeting Finn's gaze through the camera. 

Finn lowered the camera, but he didn't step back. Reaching down, he ghosted one finger tip along Poe's cheek. Unlike before, there was no pretense that this was for the shoot. "I think we're done," Finn whispered.

Poe nodded, then let his head turn, straining his neck a little but he caught Finn's finger in his mouth.

"Or maybe not," Finn breathed, his eyes dark. This time when he lifted the camera, it was to slide the strap off his neck and set it aside. 

-fin(n)-


End file.
